


Take Me Back

by theres_music_in_you



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Bravo!, F/M, can it be a fic with no angst?, can it be?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theres_music_in_you/pseuds/theres_music_in_you
Summary: It's Raoul and Christine's first wedding anniversary, and Raoul has a special surprise up his sleeve.Written for day 5 of Raoulstine week. Prompt: Home
Relationships: Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Take Me Back

“Raoul, where are we going?”

“It wouldn’t be much of a surprise if I told you, now would it?”

Christine paused at that and huffed. “I suppose not.”

When her husband had nearly pounced on her as soon as she had woken up that morning, she had initially been irritated. Raoul may have been a morning person, but she was decidedly not. But then he had grinned and told her that he wanted to take her somewhere. A surprise.

It was not the way she had expected them to spend the morning of their first wedding anniversary. She had hoped they would have been more preoccupied with some other activities.

They had been in the carriage for what seemed like ages, and then Raoul had told her to close her eyes. They had driven for a bit longer before stopping. “Wait!” Raoul had cried when she tried to open her eyes. “Not yet!”

He had helped her down and then begun to lead her…somewhere.

Now Christine felt the ground under them shift. “Where have you taken me?”

“Almost there,” was all her husband replied. They stepped a few more feet. “Okay…now.”

It was the beach. He had brought her to the beach.

She turned to him, confused. “Why are we here?”

He smiled. “Look closer. Do you remember anything about this spot?”

She glanced around again. Her eyes landed on a rock jutting out of the waves. It looked so familiar…

Suddenly the memory clicked into place. Without meaning to, she lifted a hand to touch the scarf around her neck. “Is this…where you ran into the sea to fetch my scarf?”

Raoul’s smile was nearly blinding now. “Indeed it is.”

Christine staggered a few steps closer to the water, more details of that day coming back to her. “We were so young. And I thought you were just the most handsome boy I had ever seen. You had on those new shoes you were so proud of. And your hair…” she laughed. “…was much too long. You could barely see.”

“And you had your hair in braids,” Raoul laughed. “And a blue dress on. You were showing me the beautiful red scarf your father had just given you. You took it off for a moment to show me…”

“And the wind took it away, into the water.” Christine’s eyes shone. “I was so distraught. Oh, how I cried… And before I knew it, you had charged into the sea like a madman to get it for me.” She laughed, holding her sides. “I’ll never forget the look on your face when you brought it back.” She wrapped her arms around her husband now and rested her head on his chest. “My hero, even back then.”

For a while they just stood there, taking in the smell of the salty breeze and the sound of the waves softly lapping against the shore. Lost in memories.

“Thank you for bringing me here,” Christine finally said. “It was the best gift I could have ever asked for.” She looked up at him. “I still need to give you your gift though.”

“What is it?” Raoul asked.

Christine grinned, a wicked glint in her eye. “I’ll show you when we get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have gotten some truly thoughtful and sweet comments on my last few fics, and I just wanted to say thank you. Each one makes me shed a few happy tears.


End file.
